The first two annual International Conferences of the Society for Integrative Oncology were held in New York in November, 2004, and in San Diego in November, 2005. Those programs are appended. Both conferences provided a significant volume of data on current research and ground-breaking clinical applications of Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CAM) therapies in cancer care. [unreadable] [unreadable] We plan to continue these much needed, high-level scientific conferences presenting data on the integration of CAM modalities in the conventional care of cancer patients. This year, the venue is Boston-home to an expansive, forward thinking medical population that includes researchers and clinicians from some of the most prestigious traditional and complementary medicine training and research programs in the country. The large number of local CAM professionals is thus leveraged not only as a potential audience, but as members of the Faculty. The draft agenda to date is appended as well. Because of this fruitful environment, the first day of the program is expanded to support an OCCAM workshop on grant writing. [unreadable] [unreadable] The non-profit Society for Integrative Oncology (SIO) was established as a driving force for the reasoned application of evidence-based CAM therapies into conventional cancer care. The SIO is the main sponsor of this conference; the Scientific Program Committee includes senior professionals from major cancer centers through the United States and member countries. [unreadable] [unreadable] We anticipate over 300 attendees, primarily active CAM and conventional practitioners involved in care of the cancer patient. A large minority of oncologists is expected to take part. This year, satellite sessions will be held to discuss specific aspects of Acupuncture, Music Therapy, and Massage Therapy in cancer patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]